


A Dance

by mayaaminmin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ballet, Dance til you can't think, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Beta Read, Soft and tender, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaaminmin/pseuds/mayaaminmin
Summary: "Would you like to dance together?" She asked, a small smile on her lips, as soft piano notes began playing on the speakers."You know I'd love to, but I'm afraid I won't be a very good partner." Stephen replied sadly, showing his scarred hands."Then let me handle the lifts," Natasha placed her feet together in the base position and held out her hand once more.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 26





	A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read or proofread. You have been warned so don't come for me about this please. I just wanted them to dance tenderly. Hope you enjoy it tho.

"Hey Stranger."

Stephen glanced up from his stretching to find Natasha in black leggings and a plain black tank top. She was also barefoot, and in her hands were a pair of black satin pointe shoes. 

"I thought you weren't free today?" Stephen asked, raising his arms up high and twisting his torso to one side, exhaling softly as his muscles stretched and loosened. Natasha padded soundlessly beside him, setting down her shoes before stretching her arms. He didn’t notice her come in, despite the near silent piano music, it was a testament to her skills as a deadly spy. Or perhaps Stephen was simply too distracted by his own thoughts, it seemed to happen much more often these days. 

"What can I say? I'm just full of surprises," Natasha grins in reply.

They leave it at that and continue stretching in near silence. Stephen finishes first and begins lacing the white ribbons of his own pointe shoes, his uncooperative fingers making the simple act take much longer than he would have liked. 

"When did you learn ballet?" Natasha breaks the silence as she reaches towards her outstretched feet.

"I took it up as a P.E. class during my undergrad years and I fell in love with it, I guess," Stephe replied with a shrug, "Don't get me wrong, medicine was my passion, well it still is, but ballet grounded me."

Natasha raised a brow at that. Stephen shrugged once more in reply.

"Studying medicine and neurology can take a toll on the mind; ballet gave me an outlet I could lose myself in without the risk of damaging my hands."

Stephen glanced at the scars on his trembling fingers, always mindful of what he had lost.

"I suppose it's why I still do it."

Natasha nodded and finished her stretching, and then swiftly laced her black pointes and stood up gracefully, then offered Stephen her hand. He took it and Natasha asked FRIDAY to change the music.

"Would you like to dance together?" She asked, a small smile on her lips, as soft piano notes began playing on the speakers.

"You know I'd love to, but I'm afraid I won't be a very good partner." Stephen replied sadly, showing his scarred hands.

"Then let me handle the lifts," Natasha placed her feet together in the base position and held out her hand once more.

Stephen glanced at her hand, then to her sincere expression, no hint of judgement or pity on her face, and carefully placed his trembling hand in her outstretched one. Natasha smiled and gently lead him as they danced.

It’s a little awkward, but they manage. They dance boldly together. They jump and twist and spin together, always together, as the notes rise and fall and fill the room. 

It's almost comical as the small spider carries and lifts the old doctor as they dance, yet they dance together without a care in the world, and it's a beautiful dance. 

Stephen relaxes and allows himself to get lost in the music, trusting that Natasha will join him when he leaps, and catch him when he falls back down. He relaxes knowing that he can be safe around her, one of the most deadly and dangerous creatures in the world, and that she will not leave him or betray him.

Natasha watches the beautiful man dance and expose his soul to her, she watches him dance with passion and pride. She watches him as he moves his whole body gracefully to the tune, and watches as he completely trusts her with his body and his hands.

He taunts her, she follows him, he dances around her, she catches him, he jumps onto her, they fall down gracefully. He lands on his back, legs outstretched, with one arm over his head. She stands over him on her hands, her legs bent and nearly touching her crown. He reaches for her cheek. 

The music has stopped, they have been dancing for minutes or hours, too lost in each other to notice the silence. They stare into each others eyes, conveying a thousand things in a single glance.

Slowly, Natasha lowers herself, giving Stephen time to move or push her away if he wishes, but he simply tilts his head back and moves the hand on her cheek higher to clutch her head. Their lips meet and the kiss is hot and their legs are tangled together. She holds his face delicately, he wraps his arms around her desperately.

They kiss for minutes or hours. When they break apart, she places her head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat. He cards his fingers through her hair and keeps an arm around her waist. 

They stay together like that for minutes or hours.


End file.
